


The Idiot Wolf and Little Red Rider Hood

by theowo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Catboys & Catgirls, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, also technically not a catboy actually a wolfboy, goggles is pretty much a himbo lmao, goggles is still an idiot unfortunately, goggles is the wolf, i couldnt pass up the pun in the title lmao, i just wanted to make something soft for once, implied starvation, mentions of injury, short rider, well just catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowo/pseuds/theowo
Summary: Rider ends up forming an unlikely friendship with the "dangerous beast"of Triggerfish Woods, who turns out tojust be an idiot with a big heart.And an insane amount of strength.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 27





	The Idiot Wolf and Little Red Rider Hood

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to make something cute

Rider sighed as he tugged at the hood tied around his neck, trying to pull it off. He didn't even want to wear it, but he had no choice. It was more or less an obligation so that in the case he got lost a huntsman would be able to spot him. 

Yet with his leather jacket, it was starting to feel stuffy but he refused to take it off. 

As long as it was only for a bit it wouldn't be bad if he took off the hood, right?

Just for a few minutes... or until he got to his grandma's house, which wasn't too far from his current position. 

Rider set down the basket he was carrying on a rock nearby and started to undo the straps keeping the hood in place. 

His actions ceased as he heard the snap of a twig from somewhere beyond the dense shrubbery, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

He whipped his head around, barely catching a glimpse of a bushy tail slipping into a shrub. 

All of a sudden the tales the huntsmen would tell kids to scare them into behaving came to him. 

Tales of a beast who lurked deep inside of Triggerfish Woods, taller than anyone in the village, faster than anything alive, and strong enough to knock trees over with virtually just a flick of his wrist

Deciding he would rather not stick around to see if the tales were true Rider snatched his basket back from the rock and bolted, trying his best to stay on the path. 

There were hurried footsteps behind him, and after a few seconds, he felt something come crashing down on him. 

He froze and squeezed his eyes shut, thinking this was it. 

Clutching the basket as tightly as he could he inhaled sharply, expecting to feel an immense amount of pain like he had never felt before.

...instead, he felt gentle pushes in several places, along with soft faint breaths signifying whatever had captured him was inspecting its newly caught prey. 

After a few minutes, he decided he had enough and thrashed around in an attempt to free himself. 

If this creature decided it wouldn't make his death a short and painless one he would at least try to get away, though to no avail. 

Instead, an unfamiliar voice chimed in. 

"Who are you? I haven't seen you here before, and you don't smell familiar..."

Rider turned around to look up at his captor, big blue doe-like eyes meeting his. 

If not for them suppressing the shock of having been tackled and currently being smothered, he wouldn't have noticed the ears flickering atop the creature's head nor the bushy tail he had spotted earlier. 

After a bit of struggling he managed to break out of his grasp, scrambling to stand up. 

"What are you?" He held out a butter knife from the basket, hoping the creature didn't look too close and notice the weapon was dull. 

The creature seemed to pause for a moment, deep in thought. 

Rider quickly glanced away, trying to come up with a way to run away without being caught again before the creature spoke up and interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh! My name is Goggles," He chirped, tail thumping against the floor, "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone in a while so I almost forgot."

'It has a name?' Rider pursed his lips in thought, wondering just who had thought to stop and give him a name. 

"What about you?"

Rider blinked in surprise. 

"...why do you want to know my name?"

"You know mine, it's only fair if you tell me yours!" Goggles crossed his legs beneath him, putting his paws under his thighs. 

"...it's Rider."

"Nice to meet you, Rider!"

He sighed and turned his back to the creature, continuing down the path. 

He stopped when he heard the faint sound of dry grass crunching. 

"Where are you going?" Goggles sat back down when he noticed Rider wasn't walking anymore. 

"Don't follow me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, you're not allowed. If you get caught,"

"What's in your basket?" 

Rider jumped a bit when he felt a small bump against the aforementioned item, turning around immediately. 

Goggles was trying to lift the lid with his paw, peeking into it while licking his lips, "It smells really good!"

Rider was about to jerk back the basket when he heard loud growling, freezing up. 

He calmed down a bit when he noticed it came from Goggles, but he still felt a little tense. 

"...can I have some?" Goggles begged, putting on the best puppy eyes he could. 

Rider reluctantly reached into the basket and pulled out a bowl, taking off the lid and handing it to him. 

"Here, you can have it. Just stop following me."

Better safe than eaten alive, right?

It was just one bowl too.

Goggles eagerly took the bowl and started to lap up the contents, completely unaware that Rider began to walk away. 

The next day as Rider was making his way back to his grandma's house he saw the wolf boy sitting in the middle of the path, presumably waiting for him. 

Again he gave him another bowl of soup to keep him from following him. 

The day after that he was there waiting. 

And the day after that. 

And the day after that and so on. 

"You shouldn't be following me, it's dangerous you know," Rider suddenly spoke up one day during their otherwise quiet walk. 

Goggles tilted his head confusedly. 

"Why not? You're always on this path and nothing happens to you."

"It's not that. There's a huntsman that comes down this path occasionally, if he sees you he'll kill you."

"What does that mean?"

"You know, like, you won't be able to run around anymore or anything."

"Oh... You mean he'll make me fall asleep?"

"No, that's not what I,"

"I hope he does! I've been tired because it's hard to fall asleep!"

One day Goggles wasn't there waiting for Rider, which concerned him a bit. 

He was starting to enjoy their little talks on the way to Grandma's house. 

More days passed and still no sign of Goggles. 

Now Rider was scared. 

He hadn't been spotted by the huntsmen, had he?

Rider really hoped that wasn't the case. 

For the first time in a while, he finally had someone he enjoyed talking to, and now the huntsmen likely took them away too. 

After a while had passed without any sight of Goggles, Rider heard rustling in the bushes following him. 

He turned around, ecstatic of the possibility of seeing his friend again, though the smile that made its way to his lips disappeared almost as quickly as it came. 

Goggles looked thinner than when Rider first met him and he was limping, his ears drooping and his tail tucked between his legs. 

Rider immediately ran over to him, resulting in a rather loud growl from Goggles. 

He backed away a bit and put his hands up slowly, his voice soft as he spoke, "It's just me Goggles, it's okay."

Goggles seemed to have calmed down a little, but when Rider tried approaching again he still flinched, now whimpering.

Rider moved the bushes to the side to see what had happened, his eyes going wide at the sight. 

There was a bear trap clenched around his leg, fresh blood dripping from the gash. 

Rider reached over to try to pull it off only resulting in Goggles trying to scurry away. 

"Calm down, if you try to run it's just going to get worse."

Seeing Goggles in the position he was in now made Rider aware of how much bigger he was, and how even injured he was how easily he could've taken him down if he wanted to. 

Rider grabbed the trap and made it release Goggles' leg, motioning him to stay still. 

He dug through his basket and pulled out some salve and bandages, trying his best to treat the wounds. 

All the while he was trying to make small talk with him, hoping he would say something again. 

All the while Goggles just whimpered, occasionally letting out a yelp with the few wrong moves Rider made such as touching the wounds directly or tying the bandages too tight. 

"...okay, there we go... It'll keep hurting for a while, but this way it won't get infected and it'll heal faster."

Goggles nodded, looking down at the bandages and trying to move his leg.

He immediately howled in pain, causing Rider to panic a bit. 

"You won't be able to walk for a bit, but I can help you get back to your home or wherever you sleep."

"...thank you."

Rider smiled as Goggles finally said something to him. 

He got up and tried to pull Goggles up with him, though he ended up surprised by something. 

Goggles had pressed his lips against Rider's staying like that for a few seconds. 

When he pulled away Rider was absolutely flustered, struggling to form any sentence of any kind. 

"...sorry, did I not do that right?"

"W-What were you trying to do?!"

"I saw whenever humans say thank you some follow it with that, I thought I should do that too..."

"Only couples do that!!"

"...does this mean we're a couple?"

"Do you even know what a couple is?"

Goggles fell quiet, looking down. 

Rider started to feel guilty for his little outburst, leaning over and placing a kiss on Goggles' forehead since he couldn't find the courage to kiss him on the lips.

"...I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard... If you really want to we can be a couple, okay?"

Goggles seemed to have brightened up again, starting to lead Rider in the direction of the cave he lived in. 

Rider decided he could have the food in the basket, he'd need it to make a full recovery. 

If anyone asked he could always blame it on the huntsmen, say that he almost got hurt on one of their traps and as a result, lost his basket. 

"...by the way what's a couple?"

**Author's Note:**

> my updating schedule is going to be updating both fics every other week with party of none being next but i couldnt figure out how to finish the next chapter so heres another thing at least


End file.
